Insanity At the 247
by I-dont-know1
Summary: Johnny meets a strange new clerk at the 24/7, who is possibly even crazier than him! what!?! shes SQUEE'S COUSIN??!Chap.8- We learn about Flamia's past...I HAVE FIXED THEIR SPEECH FINALLY!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-
1. Flamia,Flamia,Flamia,Flamia at the 247

Happy noodle boy qoute of the chapt:MDUFHI!!!!ROAR REPTAR ON ICE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Umm.....Stufff nnn....NNy0_o?!Flabbergas  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:ahem...It means I dont own the Johnny or any wounderful people that are superior to you!!!!!!!!ok????  
  
Now....I think theres gonna be 3-4 chapters so if you have any ideas reveiw them....oks?  
  
0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:Ok here is my story....oh yes........I own Flamia thouw...ok??????  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:No shes mine so shut up!!!!!MOOSE  
  
0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:But Im taller!!!!  
  
SPOILER:This one tiny sentence ruins a part in comic 7........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------~stuff  
  
2:14Am  
  
Nny parked his cute little blood-covered tiny greyish car infront of the 24-7.The tall and skinny figure ran inside ;like it was a madder of   
  
life and death.  
  
He grabbed some Salsa Chips(you'll pee fire!!!)and glanced at the new clerk.  
  
He had recently killed the last one because it laughed at somthing and wouldnt tell him what.  
  
The new clerk had her head down and Johnny couldnt see her face. She was drawing somthing on the counter with a extra strong pen thing.  
  
She had had short dark emrald green hair that went down to her chin.Her Bangs were as long as her hair and was put back behind her ears.NNy saw she had rather big skull earrings.  
  
She was wearing a purple shirt that had a orange red flame on it and read:"The whole world is going to hell and im drivin." it had sleeves that went down to her elbows.  
  
Johnny looked away and went up to the Brainfreezy machine.  
  
"hmmm.....Chocolate Bubblegum....yellow snow cookie........CHERRY DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Johnny grabbed a Largy largness sized cup and filled it to the brim with cherry freezy.  
  
then he went up to the counter.The clerk type girl didnt raise her head.  
  
"Umm....Hello?" he said.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!",the clerk yelled.  
  
Johnny watched wide eyed with curiousity as the girl pushed so hard down on the counter with her pen that not only the pen broke,but a small area under her pen of the wooden counter gave away underneath it.  
  
The clerk looked up,and Johnny saw her face.  
  
It looked familair..........Then it got it.Her face looked alot like his!!!!!!0_o!?  
  
the only thing differ was her pupils were twice his size and were golden yellow.They reminded Johnny of cats....And she was wearing peachish pink lipstick.And she had long   
  
eyelashes.'Weird....',Thought Johnny."OH FUCK!!!!",He yelled as he ran away from the counter after remembering he left his chips at the freezy machine.  
  
He grabed them and a straw and went back up to the counter.  
  
Now the girl was reading a comic.  
  
She looked at Johnny with her golden eyes and burst out laughing.  
  
Johnny looked at her with that look were he kinda glares when someone insulted him and then you think:Heh.Hes probally gonna kill that person now.YAY!!  
  
"what?" asked NNY suspiciously.  
  
The girl turn the comic around so the page was facing johnny and pointed to a fimilair stick figure who was pissing on a policewoman and a fat headed guy.  
  
Johnny realized almost immediatley that it was happy noodle boy.  
  
Then the girl put down the comic and stared at johnny.  
  
"Wait a miny.....Your Johnny C...arnt you?".said the girl staring at johnny.  
  
Johnny saw out of the corner of his eye that her name tag said Flamia.  
  
"yeah...How do you know?" he said, giving her the suspicious eye. HE WAS SUSPICIOUS!  
  
The Flamia pointed to the cover were it said :'Happy noodle boy WOOF MEOW!By Johnny C.'  
  
"Um....",Johnny stared at the girl.  
  
"I dunno....I like your hair!!!"she sqeeled in a high pitched kid voice.  
  
Then Flamia hugged herself.  
  
"ok......" he said uncertainly.  
  
The the Flamia laughed evilly and johnny saw she had two pointed vampy teeth.This   
  
reminded Johnny of Senior Diablo.He reached a hand in the back of his head and felt his untamed spikey hair.  
  
He was glad it had grown back.  
  
He saw she had 1 1/2 long pointy light blue nails.They looked as if they could slice through   
  
someones neck.What made him think that was because there was flecks of some fimilair red substince on them.and because he was insane.Johnny was kinda creeped out now.  
  
"Umm....Can you ring up my stuff?"he nodded toward the bundle of shit in his arms.  
  
"Maybe........"she trailed of in the kid like voice.  
  
"Say please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Then the phyco girl made a weird shape with her left hand.  
  
she put her index and her pinky up and her middle and her( umm )other thing type finger down.  
  
then she put her thumb under neath the middle and thing.  
  
(you dont know what im saying do you?)  
  
It looked like a wolf to Johnny.  
  
Flamia shoved it in his face.  
  
"Awwwww......The TruggleSnoff loves you!!!!!!!"she squeled.  
  
Johnny raised an Eyebrow.  
  
Flamia made the "Truggle thing"Bash into the plastic roses after making it fly through the air for awhile.  
  
(your thinking tenna and spooky now,aernt you?)  
  
"What?" she said, making it sound as though Johnny had said something.  
  
"Can you ring my stuff up?"Johnny said still watching the Trugne roph bamp into the cash register.  
  
"Ummmm.....Okay!!!!!"  
  
She rung up his stuff and handed him them with a fizwiz.  
  
Johnny stared at the fiz wiz.  
  
"Ummm.....I didnt buy that fizwiz."Johnny was kinda confused now.  
  
Flamia made a sad face.  
  
"Oh...."she said sadly and then she threw the fizwiz at the window making it shatter and burst through the glass.  
  
"Ok bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She handed him his change and he left.  
  
As he walked out of the door he saw that she was again reading Happy Noodle Boy.  
  
he saw the fiz wiz had landed on some guys car.The Guy who the car belonged to saw this and started cussing at  
  
Flamia.Before Johnny Drove away he saw a second fizwiz fly through the cracked hole in the glass and its   
  
neck hit the guy in the eye.(picture the guy looking like the bald freak in comic 7 that rescued Tess,ok?)  
  
This made Johnny drive away fast because he again heard Flamia's high pitched laugh.  
  
When he arrived home he had finished half his freezy.  
  
he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
He was about to eat his first handful of chips when he was interupted by MEAT.  
  
"Johnny."  
  
Johnny glanced at him in a way that ment:What the Hell do you want?  
  
"Were did you go?"MEAT continued.  
  
Johnny swallowed some chips.  
  
"24-7...."he mumbled.  
  
"Oh....they got a new clerk?"he asked curiously, glancing at the bloody corpse in the corner that was the old clerk.  
  
"Yeah...."He mumbled without taking his eyes off the spining bald man on the T.V,  
  
"The new clerks really weird, meat."  
  
"really?"said meat with that freaky look he gets when his eyes are really big and you see fangs and hes drooling.  
  
"Yeah....I dont really wanna go there again...shes freaky....."Johnny was feeling really tired.  
  
his eyes started to close....  
  
he shut them.   
  
Now all he could see was blackness...  
  
Blackness....  
  
It reminded him of Emtyness......  
  
Fuckin Ass emtyness.....  
  
Before Johnny shut his eyes he saw the clock said 2:30AM  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Johnny opened his eyes.  
  
"FUCK!!!"he shouted to noone.  
  
"You fell asleep.", came the voice of Reverend MEAT.  
  
Johnny glanced at the clock.  
  
~~~~~~~~6:10Am~~~~~  
  
"Damn!Fuckin sleep!!!!"Johnny yelled.  
  
Even though Johnny knew he dispized sleep he didnt know why he was angry.  
  
He turned on the T.v.  
  
He noticed his brainfreezy on the bloody table next to him.  
  
Johnny glanced around for his chips.  
  
He saw the now emty bag next to MEAT.  
  
*sigh*  
  
the room smelled bad.He looked in the corner and saw that the clerk was rotting.  
  
He dragged the clerk down stairs and into the room were all the people were.  
  
They all stared wide eyes with fear at the clerk.  
  
"This is ClerkY,He'll be your new roommate!",Johnny announced.  
  
Noone said anything.They just stared as Johnny dropped the corpse in the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~12:45PM~~~~~~~~  
  
Jhonny was watching T.V downstairs in the room with MEAT and the TV.  
  
He grabbed his brainfreezy that he had bought last night( which he fell asleep while drinking it.)  
  
Emty.  
  
Then Johnny realized he really really really really really wanted a freezy.  
  
And the only 24-7 nearby was the one were Flamia worked.  
  
----------  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:Thank my friend Rachel Hunter for the "trugglesnoff"!BOW TO HER NOW!  
  
0_oIthikitsmystorywhenitsnot:And please Reveiw!!!!!  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:Im gonna make chapt 2!!But only if I get at least 6 Reveiws.  
  
Please tell me....Is Johnny um...well....Johnnyish?And do you like Flamia?Please answer me!And if you do,I'll kill  
  
0_oIthikitsmystorywhenitsnot in chapt 2!  
  
0_oIthikitsmystorywhenitsnot:toothpaste:....Crest....Mint what did you just say?  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:no no no...we dont do that here.  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:So please reveiw and i promise i'll make Chapt 2 even better!  
  
0_oIthikitsmystorywhenitsnot:That is....If you thought this chapter was good.....  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam: :(..............................boohoo   
  
--  
  
Note: ha! I finally fixed their speech! I AM NO LONGER LIMITED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * squeezes Sephiroth plushie* 


	2. Feel The Spooky Rain Of Doom! I know thi...

Disclaimer:MDUFHI!!!!ROAR REPTAR ON ICE!!!!  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam:no...thats not the new qoute.....Oh yeah...thanks for the reveiws...  
  
0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:yeah thats last chapt.-Yeah thanks for your support!!!  
  
*both chase disclaimer with knifes*NO  
  
Disclaimer:I---pant---dont own ---pant---Johnny!!!!AHHHH!!!  
  
Happy noodle boy qoute of the chapt:FOOLS!!none such as I can be tempted with your  
  
filthy stomach lining!!!!GRRR!  
  
Ok..this is my first fic-thank you so much for reveiws!Ive never gotten one before...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny drove silently towards 24-7 thinking about the new phocopathic clerk,Flamia.  
  
This time he brought his backpack of doom,because he was feeling parinoid this morning.  
  
It was 2:03AM  
  
He pulled up at the 24-1.Wait.1?  
  
The seven light was fading.  
  
He walked inside.There was no clerk.weird.  
  
He grabbed some salsa chips,starbubs,pixiedicks & a slimeyjimmy.  
  
On the way to the brainfreezy machine he heard a banging sound.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
he kept toward the freezy machine,turning the corners of candys shelfs,hoping to find the machine soon.  
  
the noise grew louder.  
  
Bang.Bang.BANG.BANG!  
  
The closer he got the louder the infernal "bang" grew.  
  
BANG!!BANG!!!BANG!!!!  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'huh?'  
  
Johnny thought he just heard someone say fuck you.  
  
'okay......'He thought.'Moo.'  
  
Finally-he turned the corner and saw a guy kicking the freezy machine.  
  
Then he saw that Flamia was cussing at him.  
  
"Fuck you!!What the mighty christ is wrong with you!?  
  
WHY The Hell are you kicking the fucking freezymachine!?Its faarrr superior to you!  
  
How Dare you break the holy machine and then kick it!THATS NOT GONNA FRIGIN FIX IT YOU BASTARD!!!ITS SUPPOSED TO MAKE A ZZZZZSSS SOUND YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
  
The man slowed down the kicks and started listening to her.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN ASS BASTARD!!!!YOU --YOU--CANOT KICK THE MACHINE---FILTHY HUMAN SCUM!!!YOU PETHEDIC PEOPLE MAAKE ME SICK!  
  
YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST FREAKS KILLING EACHOTHER AND COMMITING SUICIDE!  
  
YOU DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS!SAY AN APOLOGIZE TO THE MACHINE YOU BASTARD OR FEEL THE WRATH OF FLAMIA!!!"  
  
"Im not gonna apoligize to a fuckin machine....."The man replied thinking over the insults in a druggy like voice.  
  
Flamias hands clamped on the mahine .Then she lifted up the machine and threw it on top of the man.  
  
Then her eye twitched.  
  
Blood splattered out from the crushed body under the machine.  
  
Then Johnny heard a faint buzz:'Zzzzzsss.....'  
  
The machine was running again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny waited until Flamia went away to get his brainfreezy because he didnt want her to  
  
"Attack"him with that----Johnny tried to remember the name---TruggleSnoff?  
  
Johnny saw it had new flavors.  
  
Wet snow cookie, ice milk,grappy grape,frosty peanut,icy ham,cherry doom,chocolate bubble gum.  
  
'Wow a whole 7 flavors',Johnny thought,Which to choose?  
  
(Do I really hafta tell ya?)  
  
Johnny grabbed a largy largness X cup and poured in (just geuss?).  
  
then got all his foods (the ones he got in the shit jungle of candy)on the counter next to the BrainFreezy machine.  
  
As he thought,Flamia was sitting at the counter making the truggle sniffer   
  
fight a dollar bill,while grinning insanly.  
  
She had flecks of blood all over her clothes and face from the now dead,manager.  
  
She glanced at Johnny and made the Grudge snore eat the doller bill.  
  
"Helllooooooooo,".....She said in that kid voice while tipping her head left,not taking her eyes off the tuugie snome  
  
"Umm...Hi..."said johnny as he set down his stuff for her to ring up .  
  
She rung up stuff one by one saying the names and prices.  
  
"Salsa chips...1.09.....SlimeyJimmy.....0.54....Starbubs....0.29......Pixiedicks.....0.15....Cherry doom...uh...mm..."  
  
She paused and turned around to face a red door.  
  
"Hey umm...Guy!!!Price check on Cherry doom freezy!!!!"she yelled and turned back around,trying to ring up the freezy.  
  
"Ughh....99 cents you bitch!!"  
  
Flamias eye twitched.  
  
Then she smiled that crazy way she did when she killed the manager.  
  
"Excuse me..."she muttered to Johnny.  
  
Then she went inside the red door.  
  
"ARGGHHHHHH!!!"Johnny heard the man scream."You FUCKER!!WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"Johnny heard Flamia yell.  
  
He saw blood splatter on the little window that was on the door.  
  
Then Flamia came out of the door covered in even more blood.well,at least her fingernails were.  
  
Johnny woundered if she had slit the guys throat with her nails.  
  
"Brain freezy....99 cents."She replied to Johnny as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"thatll be 2.15 !"Johnny grabbed his stuff and put the money in her bloody hand as she smiled happily.  
  
As Johnny got into his car he relized that he was supposed to pay 3.06 but she charged him 2.15...  
  
"weird"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Johnny sat on his couch and thought about teabags and gaint snowmen blasting cheerleaders into peices.  
  
(oookkkayyyy.....)  
  
He ate one starbub  
  
When MEAT interupted him again.  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"hrmnn?he asked with 5starbubs in his mouth."  
  
"Did you see that clerk again?"  
  
"yeah.why?"  
  
"no reason.."  
  
"she killed 2 people today.-i think"  
  
"Anything peculiar?"  
  
"no.why the hell are you so interested in flamia?"  
  
"Flamia?did you say Flamia?"  
  
"yessss"  
  
"................"  
  
" Meat?"  
  
"................"  
  
"Meat?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Meat how come your not talking anymore?"  
  
Johnny walked over to meat and in the prosess stepped on Mr.Samsa.  
  
Nny got angry and he didnt know why.  
  
He threw MEAT at the wall.  
  
Then Johnny walked upstairs.  
  
As Johnny walked upstairs he thought he heard MEAT mutter something.  
  
"Stupid possesed demon burger boy...."Johnny sighed as he reached the  
  
room he was looking for.  
  
The room with the people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello ClerkY........"he grumbled as he passed the detiriorated body of 'ClerkY'  
  
Many people in either in stray jackets and hanging on the the ceiling,or the people chained to  
  
a wall stared at himin horror, as he passed.  
  
He walked up and up the stairs until he was on the top floor.  
  
at first he glared angrily at the now only half wet-wall.  
  
how he hated that wall.  
  
And whatever was behind it.  
  
He walked up to his front door and looked out the broken down boarded up window.  
  
Thinking about Squee-  
  
He hadnt visited Squee in a while.  
  
'Hmmm....'Johnny thought.  
  
'I wounder if i should visit him.....'  
  
Then Johnny was cut short by a   
  
loud brrrvooormmm sound.  
  
I small black and red motorcycle reared up infront of Squees house.  
  
Then Johnny was filled with qeustion when the drive-the-motorcycle person took off the helmet.  
  
It was Flamia.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HitsmeandIdontknowwhoiam:Did you enoy chapt 2?  
  
0_OIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:Yay!!!Flamia killed the manager with the machine!!!  
  
HiitsmeandIdontknowwhoiam:Now he cant fire her for cussing at him!!!!  
  
*both jump up n' down*  
  
0_OIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:I thought Id put some Mr.Samsa in the story.....  
  
HiitsmeandIdontknowwhoiam:^_^---me  
  
0_OIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot: 6 reveiws for us to make chapt.3 ok?  
  
HiitsmeandIdontknowwhoiam:Yeah,we need more reveiws cause 3s gonna be tricky.  
  
0_OIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:Yeah...tell ua if you have any reqeust for the story or shit like that.  
  
HiitsmeandIdontknowwhoiam:Yep!  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 


	3. Third Chapter! What! You dont beleive me...

Disclaimer:MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowhoiam:HAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!3333333333333 CHAPTERNESS!  
  
0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:I am Johnny^_^  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowhoiam:NO YOU ARE NOT YOU SUCKING LIVER BACK  
  
GO MASAGE MY GECKO'S THIGH BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY  
  
OF THE APPLE YOU WOODNIP OF THE WILD LUMP!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:We dooonnt own anythin except flamia^_^  
  
Happy noodle boy qoute of the chapter:This little light of mine gonna let it shine!Now,prepare for the balonga   
  
challenge!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squee was sitting on the couch talking to shmee,his perants werent home, so he   
  
could take shmee outside his room without daddy getting angry.  
  
DING DONG.  
  
Squee walked up to the door and dragged a chair infront of it,so he could  
  
climb ontop,because he was to short to look out the peekhole bye himself.  
  
He clutched shmee and looked out the small peekhole.  
  
Squee saw a girl with green hair,large skull earrings,and cat eyes.  
  
She had a motorcycle helmet under her arm.  
  
"Hellooooooooooooo?????"said the girl.  
  
'open the door.. '"said" shmee.  
  
squee slowly opened the door.  
  
even though he was standing on the chair the girl was still 4 1/2 feet  
  
taller than him. Squee got down from the chair and the girl was   
  
REALLY tall.  
  
"Helllo Todd!!!!!!!!"Said the girl.  
  
she bent down and hugges him.  
  
"W-who are you...?"said Squee,grasping Shmee.  
  
"Dont you remember?"said the girl,"Im your cousin Flamia!"  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"hmmm......uhhuh!!!!"screamed the Flamia .  
  
"Now come on,Im gonna spend the day with you!!!"She sqeuled.  
  
Then she hugged herself.  
  
"I took off work so we'll go anywere you want to."  
  
"Come on!!!!!"  
  
"Um.......Can Shmee come?"said Squee pointing at the bear lying on the floor.  
  
"Hmm.."Do you want to come,shmee?"said the girl picking up shmee.  
  
Flamias eye began twitching.  
  
"Surley not....."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who...?"  
  
Flamia put a finger to her lip.  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"I see through your cheap atempt Shmee!!!Your telling me to Burn this  
  
house down because you are a lonley evil possessed bear!!!"  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Flamia sreeched an evil laugh.  
  
"Come now..."With that,Flamia picked up Squee & Shmee and began  
  
walking back to her motorcycle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHRMMMMMMMVVVV!  
  
Flamia put a helmet on squee & herself and started the engine.  
  
"You buckle up?"said Flamia,hands grasped on the handle clutches of her motorcycle.  
  
"uh huh..."  
  
"ok!"  
  
SHRRMMMVVVVVREE!  
  
They sped off.  
  
"Were do you wanna go Toddddddddd?"  
  
"Um..............Im kinda hungry...."  
  
"Ok!Were do you wanna eat?"  
  
"umm....Can we go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog?"  
  
"OKKKKAAYYY!"screeched Flamia as the stop light turned green.  
  
As they sped,Squee grasped Shmee to his face and Shmee "said":  
  
'This girl is an evil spider lady....get away!Now!Hide!'  
  
"Stop it Shmee..."  
  
"Yeah..Im not a evil spider lady,Shmee!"  
  
Flamia had heard Shmee.  
  
'But how?'thought Squee,'I thought only I could hear Shmee.'  
  
The motor stopped Flamia got off the bike and took off her helmet.  
  
Her light green hair fell over her face.  
  
She brushed it away and took off Squee's helmet and helped him down.  
  
They had arrived at Bloaty's Pizza Hog.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BLOATYS PIZZA BLOATYS PIZZA HOG LOTS A FUN FOR GRASS AND COWS!"  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
Flamia pointed in terror at one of the singing machanics.  
  
"You sack of chicken!I will not tollerate your striped rebelion!cease this grassy sky and drop   
  
the cold patatoe!or feel the wrath of my chocolate coffee beans!"  
  
The machanic pig stood there.  
  
it seemed the be computing(heh.i use big word.)what she had said.  
  
then its eyes turned red and its head flew in the air.  
  
"how did know of my rebelion!? ack!i must go!"the head rocket-jetted out the ceiling(in   
  
the prosses blowing a hole through the ceiling)and flew away.  
  
The body shot electicity and exploded.  
  
Squee stared at the now burning,remainder of the pigs body.  
  
Flamia smiled in um...kinda victory and picked up squee and sat down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Moosey...moosey..moosey.."  
  
Flamia acted very nervous when ever a machanical went by.  
  
So she was now on the table with her chin on the edge and her arms  
  
spread out across it the table.  
  
Squee stared at her and hugged shmee.  
  
"Shmee... whats wrong with her..?"  
  
***shes insane...Run!nows your chance!RUN!then burn her.***  
  
Luckily Flamia was too busy muttering in her moosey laungage that she didnt hear Shmee.  
  
"No Shmee."  
  
A machanical moose floated up to their table.  
  
"Whada want to eating?"  
  
"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZA!!!"  
  
screeched Flamia,scooting away from the moose.  
  
"Okey dokey!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny looked out his boarded up window.   
  
"hmm...I think I'll go get a brainfreezie..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"huh?"Johnny turned to Rev Meat.  
  
"You mustnt go near that girl ever EVER!"  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dont tell me what to do..."  
  
With that,Johnny went out the door into the night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:sigh:  
  
Squee was full.  
  
he had given Shmee some pizza,so he wiped cheese off shmees mouth.  
  
"Ahh...You know what?"Flamia said as they walked out.  
  
"hee?"Squee said.  
  
"We should go get a brain freezie to wash it down!"  
  
"Brain freezie?"  
  
"yeah-at the 24/7!Come on,I work there!"  
  
They jumped on the motorcycle and drove off.  
  
Squee um...squeeed all the way there because when they hoped on the motorcycle  
  
Flamia hadnt bothered to put on either of their helmets.  
  
"Squee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Squee squeeed as he dropped Shmee on the road.  
  
He franticly tugged on Flamias shirt.  
  
"Hmm?"Flamia asked.  
  
"shit!The acorns!Theve got him!"she said, spotting Shmee.  
  
She turned around and drove back to Shmee then she grabbed him.  
  
"here yay go!"  
  
Squee grasped his teddy in happiness.  
  
(^_^ Awww...)  
  
Then they stopped in front of a store that read: 2 1\1  
  
"Gotta get that fuckin thing fixed..."Flamia muttered as they walked in.  
  
Flamia stared at the ceiling as they walked in and didnt see what squee saw infront of him.  
  
"SQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny walked up to the 21/1.  
  
he really hoped noone would bother him.  
  
As he walked in he saw there was no clerk.  
  
(oooo spooky)  
  
"Brainy Freezie time.!"  
  
Sput.sput.  
  
Mush filled his cup.  
  
"Yum.."  
  
"WHADAYA MEAN SHE TOOK OFF NIGHT SHIFT?!?!" shouted a man.  
  
A ugly man with bad skin and brown hair walked through the door.  
  
"No body comes here at night anyway..."he muttered as he sat down in Flamia's seat.  
  
Before going to the counter Johnny knelt down beside the dead manager under the machine.  
  
"You deserved it."he whispered harshly to the dead mans face.  
  
(THEN THE MANS DEAD HANDS GRABBED JOHHNYS THROAT AND SPOKE THE WORDS  
  
O A CHIPMUNK!!!!!heh.I just kid.)  
  
He walked up to the counter.  
  
"You!Its your fault!THAT I HAD TO TAKE THAT FUCKERS SHIFT!!!!" said the man sitting in Flamia's seat, pointing at Johnny accusingly.  
  
johnny was in no mood to take this so he grabbed his happy knives and did what he does.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Johnny had killed the man,he was just putting his knifes away when he heard the bell on  
  
the door ring.  
  
He turned around and saw fimilar wide eyes and heard an even more fiilar "Squee"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady:Man that was short.  
  
I hate this story so much....  
  
I was too lazy to write the names so im called lady in this.  
  
Please send reveiws!And please send reqeusts!  
  
I ran out of ideas!  
  
Now !  
  
go!  
  
the monkeys are attacking !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. FOURTH CHAPTER! FEEL MY CHAOS! JOHNNY KI...

Disclaimer:We dont own um...The HNB,JTHM,IZ,IFS,L,CWRBH,MIMT,J.V,R.D,or any other things/people I cant think of.  
  
They belong to others.  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam^_^:Okay sorry for the um...delay.  
  
Noone was reveiwing and um..I thought you didnt like me.  
  
but FINALLY reveiw 11 came in.  
  
plus I was sick and had writers block.  
  
bye bye.  
  
READ!  
  
HNb qoute: NO MORE EVIL LOOPKIN! MY POSION IVY WILL CRAWL INTO THE BOWLS OF YOUR SOAPDISH! CLEAN YOUR SHOES WOUNDER WOMAN!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny turned around knife in hand, to face squee and Flamia standing in the door way.  
  
Squee looked frozen/wide eyed in terror at the sight of the dead man. While, Flamia, stared at the ceiling murmuring about neverous benchs and aunt baba's crouch cheese.(You got to read that story! Its cally 'Visit Of Cheesy Doom' by The Fiz Woman.Its such a awsome story!P.S, Fiz woman if your reading, I dont know if you can count that as stealing your story but, pleaz forgive me if it was stealing or offending you in some way 0_0; dont sue me!)  
  
Flamia looked forward and shreeched in DILIGHT when she saw the corpse's body.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU GRILED CARL!"Flamia screamed,then paused before comenting,"YAY!"  
  
she walked over to the corpse and poked his head then to Johnny's fear, made the TruggleSnoff.  
  
"TruggleSnoff?Yes. Carls already dead. But I was planning to kill him tommorow!" Flamia whispered franticly to the hand.  
  
"Yeah. Uhuh. Ok... I understand. I LUV YOU! "she screamed,nuzzling the hand shape against her ear.   
  
"Come on Squee! What flav do you want? "Flamia said Giving Squee a piggy back ride to the freezie machine.  
  
"Um...uh.. Lemon-lime?" Squee said.  
  
"Okay!" Flamia shreeched, Pouring Squee some Lemon-lime go poopoo time and berry scary for herself.  
  
Then she set Squee on the counter and went behind the counter.  
  
Carls corpse was infront of the register.  
  
"Get out of the way mister 'I got decapitated cause Im a bastard and Flamia was gonna kill me but I went and got the Happy noodle boy Johnny C guy all angry so he got to kill me so flamia didnt.' "Flamia said getting more angry and annoyed each time she spat out a word.  
  
Finally, she lost it.  
  
She gave the corpse the evil eye and picked it up like a accordian.  
  
"THE RAGED MONKEY IS I AND YOU ARE THE TOOTHPASTE!YOU ANGERED ME WITH SAXAPHONE DRAMA! GO TO THE POOPOO LAYERED FLOOR OF LIMBO GAME BOARD SHOP, YOU FUCKIN UM...PEEPEE SUCKIN SOUP LICKIN EAR CLEANING-DUDEY GUY!"  
  
Flamia's sharp nails dug into the guy and she screamed:" NOW! YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF ATHOUSAND POROIISES BEAT TO DEATH BY SAILORS! I SHALL USE YOU LIKE A ACCORDIAN! SHIT! THAT REMINDS ME, NO MORE LUCKY CHARMS AT LUNCH BREAK! CAUSE YOU ATE THEM ALL YOU SON OF A DIGESTED CLAM ASS!"  
  
Flamia then brought both ends she had grasped the guy together so fast- it worked like an accordian. The mans neck leaked blood and exploded. blood covered Flamia and Squee.  
  
Some splated at Johnny's feet, but only because he had backed away during Flamia's little pissed off speech.  
  
Then Flamia opened the cash regaster and said:" That will be 1.98."  
  
Then she ran over to the other side and put 2 dollars on the counter.  
  
then she hoped behind the counter.  
  
"Thank you bye bye."  
  
Over the otherside.  
  
"Byebye flamia."  
  
Behind the counter.  
  
"Bye Flamia, heres your change."  
  
Flamia grabbed the freezies, Squee,Shmee, and her change and ran out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Uh.. "Johnny muttered.  
  
Happy noodle boy johnny c guy?  
  
Then Johnny was confused.  
  
"Why was that girl with Squee?"  
  
"Maybe she kiddnapped him or is doing buisness with a reptile!"  
  
Johnny became paranoid.  
  
He calmed down, grabbed his knife ,and walked out the door to his car.  
  
Once inside the car he looked at the front mirror and saw Flamia and Squee n' Shmee on the motorbycicle drivin away.  
  
"Then," he muttered, "I guess I'll follow them and find out," before driving after them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Squee." Flamia said looking back at Squee at the stop light.  
  
"Hmm?" Squee looked up from Shmee at Flamia.  
  
"Its only 6:30 PM, Ya know, your perants arent gonna be home till tommorow cause there the ones that called me to come over."  
  
"Yeah.. "Squee said.  
  
"They kept calling me Jermey....Oi! anyway, wanna spend the night at my house? "  
  
Squee's eyes widened.  
  
"Really? "  
  
"Yeah sure, It can be a slumber party! "said Flamia, smiling warmly.  
  
"Okay!" Squee said excidedly.  
  
"Yay! We'll just drop by your house to get your pillows and bags..."  
  
The light changed to green and the bike sped off.  
  
Squee was glad Flamia was sitting him, she was more like a best friend than a cousin.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiitsmeandidontknowwhoiam^_^:Okay- I know short.  
  
Okay.  
  
R/R!  
  
Pleaz!  
  
16 reveiws for chapt 5! we already have 11...  
  
0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot:Unless you dont like this story and dont like chapt 5...  
  
MOO! 


	5. Note: READ THIS ANYWAY! PLEEEEASE!

This is the chapter where I'd thank people...but noones reveiwed yet. Once people reveiw, Ill re-do this chapter to thank them!  
  
But Ill still describe the Truggle Snoff to you, all right?  
  
1. Point your pinkie and index UPward, like normal.  
  
2. point the middle and the other one(not the thumb) STRAIGHT FORWARD not up or down   
  
3. point the thumb straight forward Under the middle and the other one. from step 2.  
  
Note: if your right handed, its better to try this with the left hand, and if your left handed,  
  
its better to try this with your right hand.  
  
TruggleSnoff is under copyright of/belongs to my friend Rachel Hunter's ( name changed to   
  
nickname due to the fact that you all are 50 yuear old rapist OLD MEN!)   
  
older brother. (Not like he'd be readin this..) But um.. Oh yeah! Johnnys not in love with   
  
Flamia or any of dat bullshit. Hes just seariously creeped out by her.  
  
You probally would be too, huh? ^_^  
  
well anyway, CIAO! 


	6. PEANUT FLAMIAS HOUSE! RESSS! YOU KNOW YO...

Disclaimer: I own noone except Peanut,Ress,and Flamia.  
  
NOTE: I dont think anybody noticed my noodle boy qoutes or didnt even like them.To those who DID like them, Im sorry.  
  
For my sisters b day I got her Johnen comics and in Squee #6 Jhonen stated that he dosnt like it when people write/type things they THINK happy noodle boy would say.  
  
So Im stoppin the madness.  
  
Sorry, its for Jhonens happiness.  
  
^_~ Let the isanity begin.  
  
^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flamia pulled up infront of house 776.  
  
As Flamia took of her helmet, she noticed Squee was afraid to jump of her motorcycle. She smiled and hoisted him on her shoulders along with Shmee.  
  
Flamia piggy-backed Squee to the door.  
  
They went to Squee's room and Flamia pulled a small suitcase from Squees closet.  
  
They packed his PJs,a sleepin bag,a pillow, a toothbrush,and a comb.With one hand Flamia held the suitcase, and with the other  
  
she hoisted Squee onto one shoulder.  
  
As they walked outside Flamia locked the door and set the suitcase one the motor cycle.  
  
Squee put on his blue helmet and Flamia strapped on hers.  
  
Then Flamia smiled as she bent down and grabbed tinfoil off the ground near then.  
  
She crumpled it up and handed it to Squee.  
  
"Put it on Shmees head, ok?" she said smiling.  
  
Squee put the tinfoil on Shmees head.  
  
Then he noticed, out of the tinfoil, Flamia had made a small silver helmet for Shmee.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About 2 minutes away from destination, Flamia stopped infront of a store called video outhouse.  
  
"Squee, Im gonna get us some videos to watch,you sit on this bench and ill give you money to buy a soda to drink while you wait for me." said Flamia, pointing back and fourth from a blue bench and a red soda machine.  
  
"Why cant I go in with you?" said Squee, half scared to be left alone. (*note: my super fat pin min dog is laying down sleeping in my lap....i cant....feel....my legs!*)  
  
"Cause the videos are gonna be a suprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "She said eagerly, handing squee 5 qaurters and running in.  
  
Squee went up to the machine and picked out somthin called Mr. Cib.He bought it and sat on the bench.7 minutes later, Flamia came out holing a bag of instant popcorn and 2 videos.  
  
"You'll love these!" she screamed as they drove away on the   
  
motorcycle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was streaked with pink and orage as they pulled up to a small, square condo.  
  
As they walked in, Squee gasped.  
  
The house was very pretty. He had half expected to find a worn down garbage heap house and half expected a house like Johnnys.  
  
A small black leather couch sat infront a fairly well TV.The walls were painted white,the wall on Squees left had another doorway leading into a dark hall. The right was the one with a Tv. Another wall infront of them had a small door and a huge glass tank.  
  
The tank had mossy wet dirt with a huge long stick going crossward.On the stick,rapped in spiral formation was a gaint Phthon.When I say Gaint I mean gaint.  
  
He had to be 19 feet long.   
  
Flamia sopped in the doorway and opened a small glass door on the snake cage. She took out the huge snake and eskimo kissed him. "Hi Peanut." She said lovingly.  
  
She then bent down and put peanut in Squees face." Squee, this is peanut." Flamia said,the snakes body curled around her shoulders.Squee squeed and ran through the small doorway as the snake hissed in greeting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flamis walked into the door that Squee had ran through.  
  
It was a yellow kitchen with a fridge, a small sink, 4 cabnits and a small clear glass top table.  
  
"Squee?" Flamia called."Where are You?I put Peanut away!"  
  
At this, Squee poked his head out of a cabnet and jumped down.  
  
"Come on! Ill show you the bathroom. Get changed and then our slumber party will start! its already 7:30! Were late!"She cried cheerfully.  
  
With that Flaima put Squee on her shoulders.  
  
She turned and walked out of the doorway and into the room with the Tv.He saw his sleeping bag and another dark green one infront of the Tv. He smiled. Flamia stopped infront of Peanuts cage. "You know, Peanut looks vicous,but hes very friendly."  
  
She walked through the door left of the front door and down a hallway. Another door wall on the side of the hall.  
  
She opened it and set Squee down. "Your Pjs are on the toilet, when your changed go back down the hall into the living room.Okay?" she said happily.  
  
Squee nodded and entered the bathroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bathroom was small and faded green.  
  
The toilet was marble along with the sink.  
  
He saw his striped Pjs on the toilet seat.  
  
He quickly changed and went down the dark hallway.  
  
When he entered the living room, he saw Flamia laying down on the dark green sleeping bag wearing faded green pjs.  
  
She had baggy,soft,pants and a spahgetti strap top.  
  
She was looking at the two movie cases and dipping her hand in a huge bowl of buttery popcorn.  
  
As he entered the room, she looked up, her dark green hair covering one of her eyes.  
  
"Hi Squee! Were gonna watch Lord Of The Ringos first."(Ringo is my lizards name ^_^ Lord of the rings is a neat movie)  
  
"Hey!" she said smiling as he sat down,"Let me introduce you to TruggleSnoff!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeeheeheeheeheeeheeheeeheeeheehee.  
  
R/R pleaz!  
  
Hmm... 17 reveiws for chapt 7. Okay?????  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story.   
  
NOTE: Attention everyone....this chapter was submitted in either 2000 or 2001, and I have an announcment.  
  
Did you all get the note, about Ringo, and the 'Lord of the Ringos' movie? well, sadly, on  
  
June 27,2002, my lizard, Ringo Q. ( last name not said, due to the fact that you all are 50 year old rapist OLD MEN!)   
  
died. The cause was not natural, he was put into shock during at car ride in the U-haul while we  
  
were moving, and refused to eat. He died of starvation. Lets all wish him peace and give him  
  
imaginary flowers.  
  
R.I.P   
  
RINGO Q. (no )  
  
BORN: ???  
  
DIED: JUNE 27,2002. 


	7. SHORT! GRAPE GARDEN IS FLOATING IN CREAM...

Heaeaeaeaeaeea! 7s up.  
  
Um currently 0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot is um... trapped in a flood of toothpaste,  
  
so she shall not try to take my story today.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
P.S-I feel very guilty for taking so long to make this chapt.Im not sure its took that long...So,sowwy for da delay!  
  
Disclaimer:We only own Ress,Flaima,Peanut,TruggleSnoff,Ringo,and Xela.( who....does not exist...yet)  
  
Enjoy.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________----  
  
Flamia knotted up her hands trying to make a shape when they heard behind them "Hey, Flame. Is that your boyfriend?"  
  
Flamia stopped struggling and looked over her shoulder.  
  
There stood a tall girl with a blue tanktop+black pants+black leather jacket.  
  
Her eyes were blue and her hair was navy blue.Bangs covered one of her eyes and the rest of her shoulder length hair, was spiked left on the keft side and right on the right side. Flamia's sun yellow eyes turned ugly dark yellow,her happy smile that seemed to melt off like hot wax,had turned to a strate line of no expression.   
  
Her half circle shaped eyes turned to Devi shaped eyes,locked in a deep glare.  
  
Then she spoke. Not in her bird kidlike flute voice. But in a matalic, chello voice.  
  
"I told you not to call me flame.And no, this is my cousin. And you know Im never going to have another boyfriend,Ress, I swore on his grave that I-"  
  
Flamia saw Squees look of fear. And held her head and sighed. when she looked up, her bright sunshine eyes,her warm slant smile, they were back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Johnny sighed. He had comletley lost them. With Flamias reckless driving, by the time he had turned the coner that her motorcycle had swayed onto, they were gone.   
  
he sighed again and his head hit the horn. Beeeeeeeeep. Johnny lifted his head and rubbed his ears. Damn,that was loud. Then it was then he saw Flamias black motorycle parked infront of a small wooden cabin.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long after Ress had left,Flamia and Squee were playing coacobo racing.  
  
They had finished Lord of the Ringos(One ringo to rule them all, one ringo to find them,one ringo to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them).  
  
It was probally 1330AM hours, Flamia let Squee stay up as long as he wanted to.   
  
It wasnt until after Flamia decided to go out to eat that the real fun began.  
  
Flamia and Squee got on the motorbycle.  
  
As they sped off, Squee asked,"Were are we going?"  
  
"To Grape Garden."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They ordered Spagehtii with meatballs to garlic and mushroom sauce, (thats me favorite at Olive garden)Rasberry icetea,(My fav)and a delisous desert called Tira Misu(also my fav).It was hard to believe but Flamia knew alot more about manners than Squee did. She taught him to hold the napkin in his lap.Wipe his face,and drink from a wine glass.(filled with rasberry icetea of course)When they left both Squee and Flamia were laughing happily. They were good friends.(are you even reading these little notes?)As they got on the motorbike, Flamia took out a portable CD player and popped in a CD called: 'Hitler Bad,Vandals Good.' (If anyones heard of the Vandals, let me know) She did not have headphones so she just blasted as loud as it would go,so bother her and Squee could hear.  
  
(listen to me Im the headless spector)When they got to the door,they took out Flamias keys and unlocked the door.  
  
Flamia had a confused look as they heard the voice say,"There you are," But Squee froze. It was the voice of Nny .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sowwy its so short.  
  
If you want 0_oIthinkitsmystorywhenitsnot to come back, say so in your reveiw please.  
  
I DONT OWN THE VANDALS, OR HITLER BAD VANDALS GOOD, OR OLIVE GARDEN! woooosh! 


	8. SeariousDeath,Memories,Answers,Betrayl,a...

I found another song that isnt as cheesy and fits better!  
  
Yellowcard- Way Away  
  
I dont own them, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, but I do own Flamia,Ress,Peanut and Flame.  
  
----  
  
*I think I'm breaking out  
  
I'm going to leave you now  
  
Theres nothing for me here,   
  
it's all the same  
  
And even though I know  
  
That everything might go  
  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8, When a mind betrayls its owner.Sad Memories, Long awaited answers.  
  
Flamia and Squee gasped as Jhonny uncovered a blade.  
  
"Jhonny, what are you doing here?" Flamia said as they backed against the wall.  
  
"Im here to kill you." Johnny stated grinning and lundging at Flaimia.  
  
"Mr. Scary Neighbor-Man!" squeeled Squee.  
  
Flamia jumped out of the way, but not quite in time. The blade sliced through her arm.  
  
"Jhonny, why are you doing this?"  
  
'Why was he doing this?'thought Johnny.  
  
'He had never trusted this girl,thats why.'  
  
Flamia stepped back quickly, dogding Jhonnys rapid swing of the knife.  
  
Thats when she bumped into glass.  
  
Glass?  
  
The door of Peanuts glass cage swung open as it shook.  
  
Peanut slithered out, wrapping around Johnny, causing him to drop the knife, in a attempt to  
  
get the snake off.Flamia thought about tons of stuff, frozen in fear.  
  
'Should she defend her self with Jhonnys abanded knife?'  
  
'Why was Jhonny doing this?'  
  
"Should she run?'  
  
'what about squee?'  
  
When Jhonny threw the snake across the room, she knew she had missed her chance.  
  
Jhonny took a swipe at her.  
  
When the knife cut her chest the pressure caused her to fall back out the window.  
  
Flamia skidded down the steep sides of her house. She stopped in the middle of the road.  
  
She was still alive but how. She looked down and saw that the knife had only cut a not too deep   
  
long streak against the bottom of her collar bone.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
  
(Feels to be alone and not believe)  
  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything  
  
You can't stop me now  
  
You can't hold me down  
  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
  
I've made it this far now  
  
And I'm not burning out  
  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Flaima leaned against the dead-end wall for support.   
  
Her chest hurt like a bitch.  
  
Jhonny began to climb out the window.  
  
"Gotta finish the job.." he muttered.   
  
Honk Honk!  
  
Both figures one wounded,one armed, turned to see a car heading towards the wall.  
  
Two drunken people kissing in the front seat.  
  
"Dont kill Flamia!" said Squee pulling Jhonny backward, finally snapping out of his trance.  
  
They both fell on the floor, and heard a screech of tires.  
  
Flaima looked like a deer in the light of headlights.  
  
She stared into them.  
  
Suddnly she felt warm.  
  
A small tear fell down her cheeks onto her smiling lips.  
  
And for the first time in 17 years, Flaima cried tears of joy.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
  
(Feels to be alone and not believe)  
  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Jhonny and Squee were silent for a while.Thats when a dark blue jeep pulled up.  
  
They both opened their eyes and silently walked out the door,   
  
keeping their head turned from the wall. They already knew what they would see.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ress hummed as she drove home.  
  
Ress shreeked as she saw a car rammed into the wall.  
  
she drove into the drivway and caught a glimce of two sad figures walking away.  
  
Is it- iiiss it? i cant be!!! thought Ress trying to see the corpse better.  
  
Ress's eyes went wider than humanly possible and she was silent.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*Letting out the noise inside of me   
  
(Letting out the noise inside of me)  
  
Every window pane is shattering   
  
(Every window pane is shattering)  
  
Cutting up my words before I speak   
  
(Cutting up my words)  
  
This is how it feels to not believe*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ress felt sick. wshe could only see a head lying face down on the hood,covered in blood.  
  
The wall the corpse was smashed against was covered in blood too. And so was the front of the car.  
  
Though the head was down, the cracked skull earrings and the lime green hair was a dead giveaway.  
  
a giveaway that really was dead.  
  
Thats went Ress slumped down and cried.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Flamia slowly opened her eyes.(note: colors are dimm)  
  
She stood up and looked around.  
  
Everything was solid white.White seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
She looked down. Huh she said noticing blood on her legs,arms, and chest.  
  
Then she look at the floor.  
  
wait- there was no floor!  
  
She-she-she-was floating!!!  
  
Flamia, after staring for a few minutes took the risk.  
  
She stepped forward.Her foot step click echoed many time.  
  
Flamia walked listening to he echos.  
  
It was like walking on the ground. But at the same time not.  
  
Then Flaima face hit somthing. And everything went black.  
  
Then a fimilar scernery came. Flamia stood and watched in awe, her colors seemed dimmer like a ghost.  
  
ghost?  
  
Flamia's eyes lowered as she remembered everthing before she woke up to this.  
  
Then she gasped as she walked herself walk out of a brown house in front of her.  
  
Herself 3 1/2 years ago.  
  
She remember how she looked 3 years ago.  
  
Bright sunshine eyes, Dark brown shoulder-length hair with lavender tint,rosey red lips.  
  
Always smiling. Smiling for real.  
  
She was wearing an torqoise tank top,knee high light blue scort with dark blue gloves and a dark  
  
blue mini-jacket.  
  
'Wait'.Thought Flamia,tears forming in her eyes,That means HES here.'   
  
She watched as another figure came out the door.  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Letting out the noise inside of me   
  
(Letting out the noise inside of me)  
  
Every window pane is shattering   
  
(Every window pane is shattering)  
  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
  
(Cutting up my words)  
  
This is how it feels to not believe*  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A man,no older than 20, came out.  
  
Wearing a zipped up black leather jacket and dark green cargos.  
  
Flamia stared, no expression on her face,tears streaming down it though,at the man.  
  
'Same setting sun light blue eyes..'  
  
'Same smiling young pale face..'  
  
'Same non thick dark green/almost black mustache cut short'  
  
'as of not to cover his top lip...'  
  
'Same (same color of mustache) hair spiked back behind his head..'  
  
'Its..its..its...'  
  
"Flame!" the other Flamia gasped looking at the figure,now name Flame.  
  
"You look great!"  
  
Flame smiled and brushed his lips against the 3 year ago Flamia.  
  
"As do you, Valva.Now lets get going!"  
  
"Yeah!" shreiked Valva, as they both pumped their fists in the air and then burst  
  
into laughter.Then they hopped onto a black motor bike,Flame infront,Valva in the back.  
  
"No dont! dont go!! Somthing bad is going to happen!" shreiked Flamia to the two.  
  
They didnt hear her.They started the bike.  
  
"Dont" she yelled running to them.  
  
She gasped as she ran straight through them and landed on the ground.  
  
She looked back only to see darkness.  
  
She stood up, eyes wide mouth open staring at the blackness as her whole body shook.  
  
Then she heard a clicking noise behind her.  
  
There was the scenery of night. the two were sitting in the park on a bench, next to eachother.  
  
Valvas eyes drooped. and she layed her head on Flames shoulder.  
  
Flame smiled."Comeon lets go home."  
  
"alright" she said.  
  
Flame gasped.  
  
"I need go get the MB keys,I left them on the counter at the icecream store."  
  
Flame got up only to trip on a puddle and fall down.  
  
Flame grunted and grabbed his rear in pain.  
  
Valva giggled."Your so clumsy.."   
  
She helped him onto the bench.  
  
"I'll get the keys."  
  
Then,before Flame could deny,she ran off.  
  
"Dont leave him alone!Because he'll-" Flamia was cut off as the scene faded to darkness.  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see*  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Flamia watched in horror as all her worst memories replayed.  
  
She saw herself getting the keys. She knew when she got back she would find-  
  
But then a new memorie came one she didnt reconize.  
  
She watch Flame sitting there, looking at the sky,waiting for her.  
  
then he turned and saw two figures.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the chaser had a knife.  
  
Flamia, reconized the chasers skinny form.  
  
The man that was running hid behind the chair Flame was in.  
  
"You gotta help me!"the man shreiked,"Hes gonna kill me!"  
  
"Hey wait a min-" Flame was cut off as the killer threw the knife.  
  
Flamias eyes widened as the killers knife didnt land on the target,  
  
but on Flame.  
  
"Noo!" shreiked Flamia as the two continued their chase,   
  
not even having second thoughts about Flame.  
  
She watched as Valva came back.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*How it feels to be alone and not believe   
  
(feels to be alone and not believe)  
  
Feels to be alone and not believe   
  
anything*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
She watched as she gasped at Flames body,  
  
She watched as she carried him home.  
  
Then she watched as she became Flamia all over again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Valva couldnt beleive it.  
  
How- why? why was Flame?Flamia remembered.Thats when she became Flamia.  
  
Valva Grabbed the scissors off her desk.  
  
Hair began to drop to the floor.  
  
Flame...had always liked her hair shorter.  
  
She began to dump dye in her hair.  
  
Green was always his favorite color.  
  
Valva was doing everything she could to look like him.  
  
She missed her love that much.  
  
She looked at the body in the corner.  
  
At the same time her stomach and her heart couldnt stand to look at it.  
  
She walked over and unzipped his jacket.  
  
She kneeled down looking at her true loves necklace.  
  
It was a silver chain with two large pearl skulls in the middle.  
  
In a daze she cut the chain in half, letting the two skulls drop in her left hand.  
  
She had made earrings out of them,and wore them at the funeral.  
  
Valva lay on her back staring at the ceiling.  
  
She felt empty,with no emmotion inside.  
  
She thought back to his smiling face, his lips whispering how he loved her,how he loved Valva.  
  
'Valva',she thought,tears in her eyes.'how I hate that name'  
  
Dully she stumbled outside with some red paint.  
  
She leaned down and over Valva she painted Flam-.  
  
She paused,frowning. Too boyish. Smirking,she added 'ia' instead of 'e'.  
  
Currently,it was 12:17 Pm punk hour.  
  
And by coincidence,she was out side the same time some punks were vandalizing a house. Her house.  
  
She ran inside and came back out,hands not empty. she raised the gun at the boys, aiming it at their   
  
heads.Her finger slowly pulled the trigger.  
  
"Noo!!" Shreiked Flamia, as she fell to her knees tears falling onto her lap.  
  
She hadnt meant to kill the boy.What had come over her?  
  
That was the only person she had ever killed.  
  
Her eyes widened as she remember the killer,the man,and Flame.  
  
Her eyes lowered in the same daze as she had back then.  
  
she stood up, and a tear hit the floor.  
  
Then she looked up and screamed.  
  
She screamed,hands tangled in her hair, eyes staring upward burning in Hate,while tears of   
  
torment fell from her eyes. She screamed till it could have cracked glass.  
  
She screamed the name of the one who killed him.The one who ruined her life.The one that caused her  
  
so much pain.She screamed the name of the one she would get revenge on.The one that would pay.  
  
The one she would kill.  
  
"JHONNY C.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
